


Brihannala's Regrets

by Bhavs



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhavs/pseuds/Bhavs
Summary: Based on the prompt:Brihannala has some regrets.
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore), Arjuna/Draupadi (Mahabharata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Brihannala's Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Posting a drabble based on the prompt mentioned.

  
  
  


Never again. Never would he say no again.

He could definitely deal with Panchaali. 

That was all that kept running in Arjun's, no,  _ Brihannala's  _ mind as he swished away at his face mimicking what he had seen his wives and mother do his entire life. He still didn't understand the difference in the swishes he was used to making on his face and the ones that Panchaali taught him right before they were to begin their agyaatvaas.

But, as she would banter, "No wonder Govind constantly talks about your high cheekbones because you do nothing except make them more prominent with your handiwork, Parth!"

And ofcourse an exasperated sigh accompanied it as she muttered under her breath about having to deal with Madhav’s obsession for him. 

_Who was the woman kidding though?_

She had it way worse for him than Madhav did!

For crying out loud, there she would be, teaching him how to groom himself the best as a woman knowing how irresistible women found him.

_Wasn’t that why he had to disguise himself as a woman in the first place?_

But, next time,  _ he would say yes.  _ That way, at least he would have the memories of bliss to hold onto when Panchaali ripped him a new one. At least he would remember soft supple skin when he would tend to a new wound that was probably the result of whatever object Panchaali’s hands found themselves on before she hurled it at him. At least he would remember soft moans when Panchaali gave him the tongue lashing that she was so viciously famous for. 

(To be honest, he was not very sure about the latter because, dear god could his wife scream. Probably cover a radius as far as her scent did. Not that he didn’t enjoy them when they were for the right reasons.) 

He definitely had gotten the ramblings of a woman down, atleast, even if he didn’t have the make up skills.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
